Daddy Keep Me
by Castello
Summary: Jack has never had a Daddy. He's spent time at local munches and even visited a couple play parties, but never found someone he trusted enough to be little in front of. When Mark stumbles over Jack while he's immersed in little space, things get complicated. It's a difficult thing to explain to someone who's never seen it, after all. Featuring Little!Jack!
1. Chapter 1

Jack smiled as he jumped up onto his bed, the small circle of assorted plushies surrounding him jumping up with the bed's movement, cheery smiles stitched on their faces. They clearly missed him too. With a content sigh, Jack pulled his favorite close- a giant Sam eye that had been sent to him by a fan. It was soft, big and perfect for cuddling. He cradled Sam under one arm and zipped his onesie the rest of the way up with the other. The onesie was almost as soft as Sam... and warm. Really warm. It made him feel safe and comfy, especially with the surrounded support of his tiny army of stuffies.

He hadn't been tiny in weeks. Jack had been running ragged traveling and preparing for conventions. He'd spent multiple days just sitting stiff in airplane seats and trying to convince himself in-flight peanuts were enough to satisfy his neglected tummy. He'd forgotten to bring any food on the flight for himself... Again. He'd made that mistake on his first flight out to a con and sworn he'd never forget to bring snacks again. Of course, he'd left his snack bag by the front door on his way out. Go figure.

Jack pulled Sam against his cheek and buried his face in the soft green plush. He sighed contently and spoke with a small voice, "It's gonna be okay, Sam." then smiled at the stuffed toy.

See, Jack was one of the growing number of adults who called themselves "littles". He enjoyed being cute and feeling like a small child without any responsibilities. It was one of the best ways he knew to relax after a stressful day. Or number of days in this case. It was hard to stay away from and honestly, sometimes it just slipped into his everyday life.

While Jack had been in LA he'd wandered through a target with a couple of the guys after a con with the purpose of getting slushies and hotdogs. On their journey Jack ended up making a pit stop through the kids isle. He never really went shopping for little things and maybe this was a long shot with a few of the guys right there... but it would be easy to pass off some purchased oddity as a present for his nephew if they asked. He glanced over clothes and only paused briefly in the toy section, but when he reached the realm of sippy cups and pacifiers he stopped.

Jack left the store with a Cars sippy cup and a 6-12 month pacifier. (The largest they had)

He reached for them now, the sippy cup filled to the brim with water and the pacifier clipped to the collar of his pjs. He felt good. He felt tiny. Jack felt safe and without worry.

The loud thunk of a closing front door pulled Jack out of his peace. "Jack!" Mark called happily, "I'm back a little earlier than I thought, but I found beer batter ice cream and I have to try this with you!"

Shit! Mark was back early. On a last minute decision at the con, Mark had joined him on the trip home for an improvised vacation. His first time visiting Ireland in fact. Since they'd both had an extra week available after the con it seemed to make sense. Besides, it was the perfect opportunity for some in-person collab videos. The fans would go crazy for that.

Mark had decided to go out on the town, saying he expected to be out past dinner. There was a little brewpub they'd passed on the way that he really wanted to try. Jack stayed behind feigning sick. He wanted time to be little and it seemed like a good opportunity. But now... now Jack was greatly regretting that decision. Mark was wandering down the hallway towards him and Jack was in a full 'little' get up.

"Have you tried it before?" Mark called, sounding like he was no longer by the kitchen, but moving towards the bedroom.

He panicked.

First thought was to hide the sippy cup in his hand. "Uh! No I haven't!" He shouted, quickly shoving the cup under his pillow and in a panicked haze trying to kick some of the stuffed animals off the bed, hoping to hide them too.

The door creaked open and Mark entered, a carton of ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other. "Is it racist if I make a joke about beer flavored-"

Jack stood with his arms behind his back in a full onesie, staring awkwardly at Mark.

Mark stared back.

Jack said nothing.

Mark's eyes traced him up and down.

Jack wanted to hide.

"Well." Mark finally said, an awkward lopsided grin on his face, "That looks cute."

It was probably the fact that Jack was still feeling kind of little- or maybe because he'd had always thought Mark was his dream Daddy anyway, but Jack blushed. Being called cute was one of the things that drew Jack down into little space more often than not. Certain phrases or words could do that sometimes, make him feel a little more comfortable in his tinier manner. Especially from Mark. A big, strong guy with great hair and a dazzling smile who liked to take care of people. A++ Daddy material right there ladies and gentlemen.

"You're blushing." Mark pointed out, not-so-helpfully, "That's fucking adorable."

Stop him before you get tiny in front of him and fuck this up.

"It's for a video-" he hastily started, no idea where he planned to go with that, but looking for any reasonable excuse at this point. For Gods sake, how do you explain something like this to someone so very clearly vanilla?

Mark coughed once into his fist before gesturing to Jack's collar, "And the uh... the pacifier?"

Jack peeked down at his onesie, the small pacifier still clipped to the brim and the chewable plastic wet from when he'd plopped it into his mouth. That might be harder to explain away...

Mark's brow tilted as he gave it another look, "Isn't that the one you bought for you nephew?" he questioned, "Like... last year?"

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was still unsure about the whole situation. The weather outside had changed from sizzling summer heat to the crisp cool of fall since he had last visited Jack and the questions in his head were only just starting to gain some sort of answer and clarity.

"I didn't want you guys to think I was weird." Jack had awkwardly exclaimed, a hand drifting upward to rub at his neck, "But I guess this looks pretty fokin' weird anyway."

Mark smirked half heartedly. He was dubious, if not simply because of the lack of camera anywhere in sight, but Jack seemed... off; Nervous. Not just the 'I'm doing something stupid and embarrassing for youtube' kind of nervous either. "What are you filming?" he asked on impulse, unsurprised when Jack stumbled over the question like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It was a dare. I lost. Gotta record Who's Your Daddy dressed up like a kiddie." he laughed, still awkwardly off.

Everything about the way Jack fumbled with his excuse seemed so unnatural, but Mark didn't want to press it- only to make the situation worse. "Can't wait to see it." he smiled with false cheeriness.

So he let it go. Mostly...

Jack did, in fact, film a video of himself playing Who's Your Daddy in a onesie with a pacifier, though it stayed clipped to his collar most of the time so he could still commentate. So, Mark's doubts could be put to rest, he'd done it. He could have been telling the truth about the video after all, but upon a quick scroll through a couple of the comments, most of his fans had no idea what was going on or where this 'dare' had come from. Some other repetitive comments caught his eye as well, most of them referring (with high enthusiasm) to something called a 'little'.

 **Oh my god, Jack is such a little!**

 **I can't believe how cute and natural he looks in that onesie! He'd be a perfect little!**

 **Little score 100/10**

 **Team little Jack!**

It was confusing, to say the least, and the 'quick' google search he attempted to make turned out to be not so simple. He stumbled through things that seemed totally unrelated and completely bizzarre until he found the urban dictionary post.

 **Little**

"A little is the submissive partner of a DDLG relationship often called names like babygirl and princess. They often act more childish when their real age; like a 20 year old acting like a 4-5 year old. They often love coloring, stuffed animals and watching cartoons. Depending on the age of the little they may also require sippy cups and or pacifiers."

Well that answered a few of his questions, but what the heck was a DDLG relationship?

His questions and continual train of thought ended up leading him down a very long rabbit hole. He lost hours to internet searches, urban dictionary definitions, google image finds and even a couple blogs. In the end, he was still left with more questions than answers, but the underlying theme seemed to keep revolving around the ever charming world of BDSM. That at least, he was somewhat familiar with. The whips and chains thing. Was Jack into ladies in leather kicking him with their boots and yelling insults at him? That didn't seem like the kind of thing he'd be into... but Mark hadn't thought he'd be into dressing up like a toddler either... though a pair of cute feety pajamas seemed more like Jack's speed than whips and chains...

Mark started noticing patterns in Jack's videos after that. Be it small phrases or actions, even just his overexcitement at the silliest things, Mark began to see the behaviorisms more often.

Playing cuphead he'd shouted a few times, "Don't hurt me! I'm just a little boy!" with more conviction than he would have expected... they were just cartoon cups. Little bursts of clapping when he was excited... Pulling Sam from off camera and into his lap to cuddle a couple times when he played a scary game... After Mark noticed it he couldn't stop noticing it. What was worse, he starting thinking about all the implications behind it. The whole situation had him wondering if Jack had ever had... or currently had some sort of 'dynamic'... a 'Mommy' or a 'Daddy'... The thought made him feel weird and his skin a little itchy. It settled in his stomach wrong and he wasn't quite sure why.

Mark distractedly remembered reading that another big part of the dynamic thing was spankings. Like, parents breaking wooden spoons over your ass kind of spankings. Mark still sometimes got worried when his mom took off her shoes. Had someone brought Jack over their knee before? Spanked him for saying a bad word or eating too much candy? Did he like it? It seemed like such a ridiculous notion. But the questions just kept plaguing him.

* * *

Nothing really came from it until the next time he recorded a video with Jack. It was a round of uno with Wade and Bob, a surprisingly popular short series they'd been doing. Wouldn't have been his first choice but people really seemed to like it, so here they were. It was a free for all game this time and Mark was in the lead. He was about to win when Jack hit the deck with a 7 and stole his hand. He didn't know why he said it, but there seemed to be no part of his brain willing to filter the words before the mouth and he chided, "Now Jack," he cocked his head with an authoritative look and a grin spread across his cheeks. "That wasn't very nice!"

The fact that what he'd said might tip Jack over into 'little space' only hit him when Jack seemed to get just a tad smaller. The small square of his face in the video chat grew sheepish and his shoulders drew in as he giggled in a softer volume than usual. He'd giggled. Literally giggled. Mark's stomach lurched and his mind raced with this new distraction in an instant. Was that a 'little' reaction? Did he like being chided? Should he... should he do it again?

Mark knew he shouldn't. He really knew, but the voice of curiosity poked at him and poked at him until he finally gave up and spoke.

"Naughty boy." he muttered, trying to deepen the baritone in his voice, if only just a little.

Bob and Wade laughed and made a couple comments, as to be expected, but Jack's face... Jack's face went absolutely beet red for a moment. A small feeling of victory welled up inside of Mark's chest at the sight, he was right! Jack did definitely respond to it and in what seemed to be a positive way. The sensation of success was quickly squashed with a feeling of unwarranted protectiveness. He hoped the guys didn't notice how cute Jack's blushing face was and just how shy and vulnerable he suddenly looked. He hoped they weren't looking at how his head ducked down a fraction, as if he was trying to hide inside himself as he laughed along with them.

Mark knew he was screwed after that. His curiosity wasn't going to let him move past this. He had to see more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short(ish) chapter, but I'm pretty excited to introduce Emily and Jared (plus I was overdue for an update). They're going to be playing a major role in terms of Mark's kinky education and supporting Jack. ;) Everybody needs a good support system afterall.**

* * *

"Em, I'm telling ya, somethin' is up. He's acting like he _knows_."

Jack sat contently at a small table in his favorite coffee shop, his good friend and fellow kinkster, Emily, sat across from him. She smiled with a devilish glint, leaning forward in her seat as she spoke, "And-just to clarify- this is the same guy you've had a hard on for.. what, three years now?"

"Three and a half... but that's not important."

Emily grinned at him, the crinkle of her smile accented by the short stands of her choppy blonde and blue hair. She was always very pretty when she smiled. If Jack were straight, he might have dated her at some time. Of course, the fact that they were both littles and she had her own Daddy was something else. They were the best kind of friends, sharing a journey somewhat out of the comfortable box most people lived in. Jack liked her Daddy anyway. He was cool. They were an adorable couple and he was _always_ looking out for. Sometimes Jack was just a little bit envious, he'd love to have someone like that love and care for him. He loved Em as a friend. His _best friend_ in fact.

She pulled her mug up to her mouth, letting it hover beneath her lips as she spoke, "Why is this a bad thing?"

"Because!" Jack groaned, dropping his head in one hand as he watched her take a sip of her coffee, "What if I'm just reading into it? If I did ask him about it I could completely blow my cover!"

"But you can't just let it go either. It'll kill you eventually. He's your 'dream Daddy', right?" She smirked, mocking him with a sultry change to her voice underlining the words 'dream Daddy'.

Jack glared half heartedly, "Right."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" he dropped his head into his hands exasperatedly, "That's why I'm asking you!"

"Well you must have _some_ idea."

Jack groaned, "Nothing good. If I did I wouldn't be asking _you_ what to do."

She grinned, holding a hand to her breast in mock offence, "Are you saying if you _did_ have something, you wouldn't run it by me first anyway?"

"Of course not." he huffed, "Ya'd tell me to jump in head first with my dick out!"

"Straightforwardness is always an acceptable course of action." Emily jeered, holding up her pointer finger to accent her point, "Especially with the clueless type."

"I never said he was clueless." Jack retorted, affronted.

She smirked, "Honey, you've been dropping not-so-subtle hints for three years. He leads the knitting circle."

Jack huffed. "I want ta know if he's actually aware or if it's just in my head. Hell, maybe he's just flirting." he shook his head, "But that would be a whole other thing to deal with..."

Emily took another swig of her drink before offering, "You could always just ask him out you know."

"I don't date vanilla guys." Jack snapped, suddenly feeling rather bitter about his own rule.

"You don't even know if he really _is_ vanilla." she tried, "I mean, if you really think this is his 'subtle flirting' then he must have _some_ kind of interest in it, right? Or at least have some hint of _yours_."

"It's a 50/50 chance that I fuck things up for myself then."

"Maybe... but that means you've got a 50% chance of scoring it with your fucking. _dream_. Daddy."

Jack plonked his head onto the table, "Emily, he might not even be _gay_. Or... Bi. I mean, that's probably more likely with him, but-"

"Look!" Emily slammed a hand down on the table, startling Jack upright again, "Either way he's your friend, right? If you tell him you're into kinky stuff, will it really matter?"

Jack tried not to think about the worst case scenario, but it got to him regardless, "What if he's disgusted?"

"What if he's not?"

Jack sighed into his cup. What if he wasn't? Truthfully, the worst outcome would be that Mark was disgusted. Jack had crushed on plenty of guys who wound up thinking he was disgusting after he told them what he liked. That was nothing new, but... Something about it being _Mark_ made it different. He'd hate it if Mark thought anything ill of him-if he lost his old friend because he was lusting. Then again... Emily had a point; what if he _wasn't_ grossed out?

"Shit." Jack grunted, "I hate it when yer right."

"You must be so disappointed all the time." she giggled.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her and she retaliated by lifting her nose with a finger and giving him a snooty pig's snort. Warm hearted laughs built between them and had Emily wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "You know, you're a freakin' _adorable_ baby boy. He'd be lucky to have you."

Jack huffs, "Ya have to say that. Yer my best friend."

"I most certainly do not!" she smiles, "In fact, Daddy himself said you're cute!"

"Jared said _I_ was cute?"

Emily held up a finger, reaching into her pocket with her free hand and opening her phone. With a couple taps, Jack could hear the ringing as she held the phone between them.

"Are you really calling him?" Jack chuckled, " _Why_?"

"Shh." She dismissed.

There was a soft click from the phone, a second of silence and then the smooth, calmingly familiar voice of Jared (Em's dazzling handsome Daddy) greeted them through the phone, "Hey babygirl."

"Daddy." Emily said, no time for pleasantries, "Jack needs to know you think he's super duper cute and that I'm not lying."

There's a snicker on the other end of the call before Jared speaks up, the smile evident in his tone, "You're absolutely _adorable_ , kiddo."

Jack smirked, leaning forward with his chin sat atop his hands as he took on a teasingly flirtatious air, "You _really_ think so?"

"Hey." Emily snapped playfully, " _My_ Daddy. Hands off."

More snickering, "Babydoll. Play nice."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at the phone, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl. How long you going to be out today?"

"Another hour, maybe." she replied, looking at Jack once before giving her coffee mug another glace. "Maybe half?"

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?"

" _Yes_."

He laughed, affection and warmth radiating through the speakers as he spoke, "Alright, I'll let you pick which one when you get home."

"I already know!" she grinned, "The new Incredibles movie, Daddy!"

"Hey, you're supposed to wait and see that with me!" Jack said in protest.

Emily stuck out her tongue and Jack felt like accusing Jared of some kind of psychic power when he chastised her then lovingly instructed her to pick another movie.

Jack loved watching them interact. They were such a happy, well functioning couple. Jack appreciated the way that they trusted and respected one another; the way that Jared cared for her and understood her made Jack a little envious. He wanted something like that for himself, so badly. His previous attempts at dynamics had ended, one way or another, in disappointment. Jared and Em had been together for almost two years now and their dynamic was as strong as ever. "Can I steal her back now?" Jack asked, poking Emily's arm when she booed him.

"Of course, be good babygirl." he warned.

She giggled, winking at Jack before replying, " _Of course_ , Daddy."

"You too Jack." he added, and Jack would admit a little bit of warmth rushed to his cheeks.

He grinned, "Yes, _Daddy_."

"Hey!" Em huffed, smacking him as Jared's laughter filled the space between them.

* * *

Jack decided, in the end, to hold off on confronting Mark. It wouldn't hurt to hold out a little while longer, just in case.

He found himself more cautious when interacting with him though, an accusatory eye on him at all times as if he'd let something slip, but Mark was just as casually charming as ever. Nothing new to report. For a while Jack almost wondered if he really had just imagined it, but then he'd catch little flickering looks from Mark. They made Jack feel like he was a puzzle Mark was trying to solve. It made his fingers twitch and his skin itch. He wanted to ask, but fought himself on it every time.

He'd bide his time until Mark made another move. He could be a good boy; he could be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short, quick update. I'm excited to start diving more into Mark trying to subtly figure Jack out. This story is so much fun to write and this chapter just poured out of me so easily. I'm hoping I'll get the next one out just as fast. :)**

* * *

Mark devised a little plan to subtly figure out if Jack was really into the stuff he thought he was.

He spent a good chunk of time filtering through websites on 'littles' and 'Daddies' and how their dynamics intermingled. He made a mental list of the things that 'littles' commonly liked and filed it away for later use. He planned to test a couple scenarios (subtly) and watch how Jack reacted. His main goal was just to see if Jack was really a submissive; a bit of an easier task than setting outright to see if he's _'little'_. That part can come later. _Base roots first_.

He decided to start with praise.

He slipped in words of encouragement whenever he could, trying not to be too obvious while still capturing Jack's attention. When they played games Mark was sure to always spur him on with "Atta boy!"s and "Good job!"s. He waited until Jack was already beginning to look a little high on Mark's admiration before whipping out the big guns. They were playing Prop Hunt with Bob and Wade, and Jack was his team mate. Bob's character crouched right next to the little orange lamp Jack was masquerading as, and it looked like the jig was up. Before Bob got the chance to shoot him though, Jack raced out of the room and flipped a corner, immediately switching into a box and blending in with the other twelve or so scattered around him.

Mark was already dead and spectating. When Bob dashed right past Jack and the corner timer finally ran out, signaling their win, he smirked, dropped his voice just a hint and cheered, " _That's my boy._ "

Bob and Wade were too busy laughing and bickering over their loss to notice Jack's lips part and eyes widen. The bright blush came to his face so fast Mark was worried he might have pushed it a little too far. But Jack wears red so well and he's so _cute_ and Mark wants to say something- maybe praise him a little more, maybe point out the obvious pink in his cheeks to see if it will darken, but this is dangerous territory and he can't afford to give himself away just yet.

They eventually brushed past it, but Mark noticed whenever he looked back at Jack's face in the video chat, he'd be back in that tinier physique. His shoulders were closer together and his head was ducked, eyes cast a little downward to accompany his shy smile. It's absolutely _adorable_.

Mark's in way too deep to back out now.

He worked on the praise more, sticking to the small compliments where he could get away with them instead of risking another big hit like the last time. He doesn't want to scare Jack away before he can get to the bottom of this mystery.

Jack hits a new subscriber milestone and Mark decides to be the first to congratulate him.

He called Jack up in a video chat as quick as he could, hoping to beat the inevitable onslaught of encouragement from friends and family. He wanted to be the predominant voice in Jack's head; wanted Jack to think back on _his_ praise every time someone else congratulated him. Mark wasn't sure where the sudden need to be a paramount figure in Jack's life came from, but he quickly found it impossible to fight off. He wanted to step into that space and make a home.

"Mark!" Jack greeted cheerily, his face bright and his smile wide as he adjusted the camera to better suit his face.

"Congrats on the new subscriber milestone!" Mark replied, getting straight to business.

Jack grinned, clearly proud of himself, "Thanks! You're actually the first to congratulate me."

Mark took down the small victory in his head but did his best to keep his face neutral, "You're doing a really good job." he continued, dropping his tone a little lower again, like he'd learned to do when looking for a reaction from Jack. It's something he'd picked up from a few of the online 'Daddy forums' recommending the best ways to converse with your littles.

He waited until he saw the subtle shift of Jack's demeanor before continuing. Mark's eyes dart to Jack's shoulders as he turned them inward, held his hands between his knees and smiled at Mark like he meant the world; like Mark's _approval_ meant the world. Mark grinned, knowing he'd won as he coyly added, "I'm very proud of you."

Mark's never realized how much he enjoys making Jack's cheeks pink, but when the unmistakable rose rises there, he felt a surge of... _something_ in his belly. He liked it. He wanted to make Jack blush like that all the time. He wanted to spoil and flatter him until Jack was _burgundy_.

He didn't think too much before he quickly added, "I'm sending you a reward in the mail for all your hard work."

He didn't really have anything prepared or planned... but the delightedly surprised giggle- _literal_ _giggle_ -from Jack solidified the sudden idea. He's gonna have to go buy a present now...

But then Jack smiles again, and Mark doesn't care.

Jack thanked him again and again, and when the package arrived, Jack sent Mark a picture of himself cuddling the giant, stuffed, pink moustache with a big ol' grin that made Mark want to melt. He's just so... _cute_. Mark might spend all of his money on gifts for Jack if it meant getting cute little photos like that regularly.

He tries very hard not to think about just how much he was enjoying having spoiled Jack. It lights a warm fire in his chest, a content, hearty warmth that holds more adoration than it does lust. He tries not to think about that either, and Mark _refuses_ to think about how much the idea of a 'little' Jack absolutely enthralls him. So he sighs, sticks the photo to his bathroom mirror and heads back to the office to edit the video of the day and take his mind off of it.

He doesn't get very far before he's sidetracked with making plans for his next line of attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, the premise for this unnamed 'kids science center' is based off of one near where I live. (can't actually disclose it because I work there and I'm suuuuuper sure they'd be thrilled to know I write smut in my free time) But guys, kids science centers are real and they're amazing! Especially if you're a little like me. ;)**

* * *

Mark decided that for the second phase of operation 'Is He or Isn't He?' he'd invite Jack out to a kids science center.

They're fairly new to the L.A. scene and he's fairly certain that Ireland wouldn't have many of them (if they had any at all). It's a safe place to really try and interact with what would be a 'little Jack'. And if Jack asks, he can brush it off as something he wants to scope out for his nephew, so he won't have to really explain himself.

It was a little while before Jack was able to come down for a visit, but he secured a whole two weeks to stay in L.A. with Mark, and that meant Mark had time to try and knock out a few ideas before he had to head back to Ireland.

Mark carefully slipped the idea into conversation the first night Jack arrived, too eager to be as patient as he should have been. They were lounging across the couch, bellies full of pizza and discussing a new hand simulator game that involved test tube beakers (as if manning weaponry wasn't enough, now they were trying to get you to pour something from one tiny glass hole into another).

"You know, they've got a new science center downtown if you ever want to practice." Mark said, going for a teasing vibe, managing it even with his rattled nerves.

"Science center?" Jack questioned, scrunching up his nose a little. "What's that?"

"Bunch of toys, really." Mark offered carefully, "They have a bunch of cool attractions you can check out and play with."

It's amazing to watch Jack visibly brighten, and Mark had to work really hard not to crack a smile, "That sounds awesome!" Jack grinned, lifting his legs up onto the couch to cross and sit on.

Mark smirked, "It's meant for kids, but we should check it out anyway."

Jack paused, but his sweet smile never wavered as he tried to respond casually, "If yer down with it, I am."

Mark could give him credit for how well put together he seemed, but the anxious energy bouncing around inside of Jack was visible to Mark's keen eye. Though, in fairness, he'd been looking for it. He did his best not to grin, opting for whatever subtly he could manage as he said, "I'll get tickets tomorrow then."

* * *

Mark mentally congratulated himself when they stepped through the large double doors of the center, walking into a wonderland of gimmicky attractions, and Jack's face lit up. He was so much like a child, eyes wide with anxious excitement as they took in everything around them.

He paid for the tickets quickly, trying to ignore the way the woman at the counter smiled at them, like she knew something Mark didn't. Jack doesn't even wait for him to finish putting the paper bracelet around his wrist before he takes off, headed for a box of wood blocks that's easily the size of two people and leaving Mark to try and hastily clip on his own.

Mark watched with fierce closeness as Jack interacted with every exhibit. He watched the way he dropped to his knees to build a tower from the blocks, the impish glee on his face when he shoved his hands into the dripping piles of slime, and when Jack made himself a paper rocket to shoot from the launcher, he'd jumped up and onto the ball on the floor with a literal squee. He'd clapped his hands when it launched high into the air for God's sake...

If Jack wasn't a little, then he was certainly the most childlike adult Mark had ever seen.

But that didn't prove anything.

Mark decided to test the waters after Jack ran ahead for a third time. He stood patiently beside Jack as he fiddled with the array of magnets chained together on a board, waited for him to be tired of it, and watched carefully for the moment he was going to make a break for the next new thing.

When he finally saw it, the impatient little twitch in Jack's hand and the way his head turned to look around for something else, Mark clamped a couple fingers around the hem of his shirt, leaning forward to whisper fondly, "Don't run ahead, wait for me and don't get lost."

There's a visible tense in Jack's shoulders immediately, but before Mark could rethink his moves, or try to take them back, Jack turned to look over his shoulder.

The shy, small and appreciative face he gave Mark had him thinking the world might end. No adult being should look that vulnerable and tiny. He smiled gratefully at Jack, spun around to fiddle with the magnets a little himself, but kept his time short, knowing Jack wanted to move on. When he was done, Mark was pleased to see Jack still waiting for him, fiddling with his hands and rocking forward on his toes until Mark gave him a nod to signal the go-ahead.

Jack beamed, twisted around faster than Mark could track, and was off to the next attraction.

Mark was 70% certain that Jack was a little.

They spend the rest of the day with Jack bouncing around, checking out every shiny new thing and playing with it for a moment before moving on to the next. At some point Mark has to take his hand just to keep track of him, and Jack's blush is pretty and pink when he does.

They're messing around with the slime attraction when Jack's stomach growls loud enough that the mother standing beside them with her daughter giggles.

Jack shyly laughs and Mark suggest they go get some lunch. The walk to the Wendy's is a few blocks down the street, but the time goes by fast with Jack excitedly talking about the attractions they'd left behind. Mark wonders if he could convince Jack to go with him every time he came to visit. He could buy season passes.

The Wendy's is new for Jack (apparently they don't have them in Ireland). So he takes a long time to stare at the menu, and Mark asks "What do you want?" before he's ready.

Sort of on impulse, Jack shrugs, "I dunno, you order for me."

It not much, but Mark recognizes the little bit of control Jack just trusted him with and grins in spite of himself. He has Jack go pick a seat while he orders himself a burger and a kid's nugget meal for Jack. He decides on an extra serving of nuggets just because the kids sizes are so small, but he doesn't want to sacrifice the chance to actually hand Jack a children's meal. The reaction should tell him another thing or two.

The reaction turns out to be a bright smile and a giddy chuckle as he digs around in the bag for the toy.

80% certain he's a little.

Mark fills the lunch hour with questions about the science center, asking Jack about his favorite attractions and which ones he would want to play with again. He vaguely remembers his nephew excuse long enough to slip it in there, just in case. Jack excitedly spouts out answer after answer, going off about the slime in particular and how he'd never actually played with slime before. Adorable is the word Mark decides on as he watches Jack pop a nugget into his mouth and maneuver the little toy's arms back and forth.

He decides there's no harm in telling him so and grins, "You're adorable."

When Jack's eyes widen and his mouth opens, Mark can see the very moment that Jack realizes just how much he's slipped up today. Eager to placate, Mark smiles warmly and chews on a fry. When Jack nervously smiles back, he feels like he's won. Today was good. Jack had fun- _Mark had fun_. He's eager to convey as much, and asks Jack if he wants to go do something else again tomorrow.

Jack's face absolutely lights up, and Mark knows he's so far gone on this to let Jack go now. He wants to know for sure, _absolutely sure_ , that Jack is what he thinks he is, and then he'll ask if Mark could be something more to him than just a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark planned out a little day trip for the two of them, excited and inspired by how well the previous day had gone at the science center. _He makes and packs sandwiches for them_. He felt a little stupid about it for a moment, but then Jack was joining him, helping pack a bag of cookies and jellybeans that Mark picked up just for the occasion. He looked excitedly at the food, mumbled out a happy, "PB&J is my favorite" and continued to help with the packing.

Mark decided then that he'd probably do all sorts of stupid things just to make Jack happy.

They tour the town, the food stuffed into a backpack along with their swimsuits and two towels. It is California, after all, and Mark wanted to take Jack swimming in their famously warm waters.

They passed by a few shops, poking their heads in to look, and sometimes buy a bobble or two before continuing on down the boardwalk that leads to the shoreline. Jack's all giddy excitement and bubbly smiles as he tells Mark about some of the stuff he's been up to lately, and they end up vlogging their little excursion for their channels.

Mark made a point of taping when Jack came out of the beach's public restrooms with his swim trunks, chest and arms shown off, lithe but firm, with a little bit of hair starting just above his belly button and disappearing behind the line of his shorts. He'd like to film him jumping in too, catch that bring smile on camera, but Mark himself isn't changed yet. He asked Jack a couple of questions about trying out a California beach for the first time, for the sake of the video, then headed off to put on his own.

They don't while film in the water, and Mark is both happy about it and extremely regretful.

On the one hand, it means he doesn't have to worry about making any good conversation, saying or doing anything specifically for the viewers; he can just take his leisurely time with Jack. On the other hand, it means he's missed the perfect opportunity to film Jack popping up from the warm waters, hair soaked and tampered down, water cascading over his body in a tantalising show.

Mark likes the way Jack's body looks, but he decides he especially likes how it looks _when wet_.

They were laying on their towels, munching on sandwiches and talking about how nice the weather is when a gaggle of college guys hit a volleyball over in their direction. If Mark hadn't been secretly staring at Jack, layed out and smiling under the sun, he would have missed it. He had just enough time to jerk Jack off his own towel by the arm and against Mark's chest, the ball smacking down right where Jack's face would have been if he'd been three seconds too late. The sand kicked up everywhere, and when an embarrassed college boy came up to retrieve the ball and apologize, he gave them an odd, knowing look. Mark realized then that he hadn't let Jack go even after the danger has passed.

He liked the way Jack fit in his arms...

Jack pulled back with a frown once the boy had left and Mark finally released him.

"What's wrong?"

He held his half eaten sandwich up between them, "I got sand in it..."

And Mark really can't help but laugh, it's not his fault Jack's pout is as adorable as it is, and handed him his own.

He really likes taking care of Jack for some reason... Mark's never really thought of himself as the nurturing kind of partner, but with Jack it's almost _all_ he can think about. He assumed it had to do with the whole 'little' thing, that having a partner like that brought out those instincts in him, but when he lead Jack over to the snack shack to buy him a popsicle, he trades that idea.

Because Jack's toothy smile is enough to make anyone want to spoil and care for him.

At the end of the day, skin warm from a day in the sun and bodies pleasantly tired out from hours in the water, they pass a movie store. It's an older place, a destination that attracts the hipsters and L.A.'s elder population, but they decide to rent a movie.

Mark pays close attention to the things that catch Jack's eye. There are action flicks, thrillers and comedies, but what really enthralls him are the kids movies. Jack had glanced at the 'Boss Baby' box at least five times already, but hasn't said a word about it. Mark assumes he's trying not to give himself away, but he's not gonna have that.

When Jack plucks a drastically 'manly' movie from off of a shelf, stating they should watch it even though he's seen in a few times already, Mark huffs.

"What about Boss Baby?" He asked, and watched Jack flinch, "I've heard it's good and I kinda wanted to see it."

Jack's excitement was obvious, but Mark smirked when he tried to play it cool, shrugging and setting the other movie back on the shelf. Practically skipping to the counter was really a dead giveaway...

90% certain that Jack was a little.

* * *

Settled into Mark's couch, they watch with Jack's excited commentary every few minutes and bubbly laughter. It warms Mark's heart really, watching his cute little grins and tiny huffs of laughter as they watch. The munch on the leftover snacks from their day out, and eventually Mark gets a little parched.

"Hey, do you think you could get me some water?" is supposed to be a very innocent question, but the way that Jack jumps up from the couch and excitedly goes to get it - _like Mark's given him an order and he wants to fulfill it_ \- has ideas stirring to life in Mark's head.

He feels a little powerful when Jack returns, holding the glass out to him like an offering and only retaking his seat once Mark's taken a sip... as if he'd run right back for another if it wasn't satisfactory...

It's an action that makes Mark really ponder the Dominant and submissive dynamic that comes with this whole thing, and whether or not he'd be ready for _that_.

He's down with the little stuff, it's adorable and only serves to put smiles on both their faces, but he's not sure he'd really be ready to take control of Jack like that-to be in charge of his life and bear all of that responsibility... he's not sure he'd be able to do it right.

Mark pushes those thoughts aside when Jack yawns, and takes the opportunity to pat his thigh and offer himself as a pillow.

He tries not to let himself get too carried away, carding a hand through Jack's hair after Jack's fallen asleep in his lap. Mark pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it carefully over Jack's shoulders as the credits began to roll for the movie. He doesn't stand to turn it off, too scared of jostling Jack from this peaceful sleep.

Mark wants to ignore just how much he likes Jack... how much he wants to be his boyfriend... _how much he wants to be his Daddy_... how _weird_ it is that he loves that idea so much.

He's scared to ask. If he was wrong, if Jack wasn't a little and he was just some extremely childish soul (which wasn't an impossibility), asking Jack something like that could potentially damn their friendship. That would break his heart. He could offend him beyond belief... or he could start up a blossoming new relationship with the guy he had fallen for.

This whole weird romantic endeavor had taken him by surprise, starting out as just wanting to know more about him and more about _this_. Now Mark was in it, Mark was a part of it, and he wanted to be more.

...But he's still nervous.

Well, there's really only one way to really know for certain. He's got to ask. Mark has to take that leap of faith.

He can't bring himself to do it right away... he carries Jack up to bed later that evening and doesn't mention anything at breakfast the next morning. He can't force it out of his mouth until the night before Jack has to leave. They've got his suitcase waiting by the door, dinner cleaned up and are about to head off to bed when Mark stops him.

"Uh, Jack?" he started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck until Jack cocked his body to the side, halfway up the stairs but pausing for Mark.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm..." he stumbled, "Well... I've kind of been meaning to ask you something for a little while now."

There's a small spark of something in Jack's eyes at the admission, and he takes two steps back down, "...Yeah?"

"Well..."

Mark gulps, the pressure on and pounding against his heart, simultaneously encouraging him to speak up and threatening him to back down. Mark decides it's best to just force it all out at once; rip the bandaid off fast and clean, "Are you a... a _little_ ?"

There's a terse silence that jumps up between them as soon as the words are out of his mouth, and Jack's eyes go comically wide, skin paling with horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was going to have a heart attack. _He swears he is_. His heart was pounding in his ears and he couldn't grasp the words that were hiding in the back of his throat. He was going to cry, scream and fall down to his knees all the same time because _Mark knew_. "I..." he tried weakly, voice cracking, and he just couldn't say anything at all.

Mark's face dropped and he raised a hand before taking a cautious step forward, "Jack, it's okay. You look like you're about to throw up. Just _breathe_."

"I- You know what that is?" he sputtered out, stumbling over his words as he started to ramble, "What even made you ask? Are _you_ into that? Mark _what is happening_?"

"Yes." Mark said, "I know what it is. I'm not judging you. I... I've been really curious about it-and you, for a while. I don't know if I'm into-no, fuck it, I'm into it with you. I don't know if it stems any more beyond that, but I definitely like the idea... with you."

They're just awkwardly bumbling at each other for a good minute, one person rushing out a breathless slur of questions before the other answers and asks more. It takes a while before they're both calmer, breathing easy again and able to talk like normal human beings.

By that time, they've wound up on the couch, Jack sitting at one end and Mark on the other. It's easier to talk, but just as hard to look each other in the eye. Jack is still jittery, he'd dug out the little bit of alcohol in Mark's cupboards and is nursing a glass of cheap whiskey as they talked, but he no longer looked like he was going to fall over from shock.

"So... you've been lookin' this stuff up for... what, a good few months?" Jack asked conversationally before taking another sip.

"Ever since that "Who's Your Daddy" episode."

Jack raised his glass with a pointed finger, "Ha! I _knew_ I couldn't've gotten away with that!"

Mark smiled, "You might have, but I took a look at the comments and they really gave you away."

"Traitors." Jack huffed, and kicks back another big gulp.

"And you've been into this for years?"

Jack nodded, "Knew I was a little in... I think late high school. Like, _right_ at the end."

Mark snorted, "So you went to college knowing? How did that go?"

"Made a few kinky friends, let a few people spank me and tried to deny that I was really into _all_ of it." he snickered, "Spent a lotta time trying to convince myself I just liked spankin' and callin' people Daddy."

"Anything serious?"

Jack eyed him suspiciously, but after a short moment, he merely shrugged, "Not really. I mean there was one guy I liked, but I didn't really... trust him enough to talk about this stuff. Had a serious girlfriend for a while too. Couldn't say a damn thing."

Mark nodded, almost wishing he'd accepted that shot Jack had offered him earlier, "So you don't have a Daddy now?"

"Nope."

Mark licked his lips. "Do you want one?"

Jack smiled, "Well duh. That's like... one of the high points- perks. I think I meant to say perks -of this kinda thing."

Apparently tipsy Jack wasn't good with subtly. Mark cracked his neck once, buying himself a little time to gather the courage to ask it outright. He squared his shoulders, trying to appear just a little bigger as he finally forced himself to ask the dreaded question, "Would you ever consider me?"

Jack's glass stopped just short of his lips, "What?"

"Would you ever consider me? As your Daddy?"

Mark had once watched Jack do an unboxing for some fan mail. When he'd opened the biggest package, pulling out an assortment of completely inappropriate gifts; packets and packets of condoms, lubricant (some even flavored), and an absolutely _massive_ green dildo. Mark remembered the look of complete surprise, wide eyes and a generous blush staining his cheeks at the implication of all these gifts.

Jack wore the same, slightly terrified expression now. "Are- Are ya serious? I mean, you _know_ what that is, right?"

His tongue darted out to self consciously lick his lips as Mark shifted in his head, arms crossed over his chest, "I... don't have any experience, but I'm learning. I'd kinda... like to learn with you." he said, and the anxiety was killing him, "If that's okay with you."

Jack smiled, and jumped up from his seat to wrap his arms around Mark's broad shoulders, "Yes. Yes, I'd like that. Thank you."

Mark scoffed, "Thank _you_. Do you know how terrified I was to ask?"

Jack laughed, voice light and free with the help of the alcohol. When he pulled out of the hug, arms still loosely draped around Mark's neck, they were close. Closer than either had been expecting. It could have been the alcohol, the rush of such acceptance and opening up to one another... or maybe just the fact that they had both been circling around each other for so long... but their mouths inched closer, little by little, until the first shy touch sparked a fire in their bellies.

Mark pulled Jack into his lap without any preamble, kissing with passion and the curiosity that came with every new relationship. Jack made a little noise as he climbed on top of Mark, more than happy with the proceedings and smiling into the kisses. He ran his hands through Mark's styled hair with a giddy satisfaction, knowing it would be mussied because of him. _He's_ gotten to fuck with Mark's perfect hair. _He_ had Mark's tongue down his throat.

Jack's only just started to encourage more, moving his hips down and against Mark's in an encouraging manner, moaning a little against his lips and guiding one of the hands on his back down to cup his ass, when Mark stops him.

Jack made a displeased sound, trying to recapture Mark's mouth in a kiss when he pulled away, "What? What is it?"

Mark groaned, "As great as this is... you've got a plane to catch early tomorrow morning."

Jack laughed, "Who cares?"

"I care." Mark smiled, "If you don't get some sleep you're going to be very grumpy tomorrow and _I'll_ have to deal with it."

"You want to stop this and put me to bed, now?" Jack asked, somewhat baffled, " _Really_?"

"That's what Daddies do, right? But their babyboy's needs ahead of their own?"

Jack blushed, cheeks stained a bright red as he made a startled sound. Mark was relieved to see he liked the nickname, he'd been nervous to say it, honestly.

"Ooh! This'll be my first official decree as your Daddy." Mark grinned, smile wide and youthful, "Bedtime."

Jack's face soured into a pout, but only for a moment, "I'd be upset, _because I really want to have sex with you right now_ , but I also like stern-Daddy-Mark. Kinda tells me yer actually serious about this."

"Of course I am." Mark said, "I said I was."

Jack shrugged, "A lotta guys just say that. BDSM gets misused real often as an excuse to be rougher in bed. Somebody gets hurt they can say, 'well you asked for it' and be done with it."

"Well that's not what I'm after." Mark smiled, "I actually just told you we _weren't_ having sex tonight." He sighs, eyes raking over Jack, still settled in his lap and slightly disheveled, "...Like the idiot that I am."

Jack chuckled, leaning in to kiss Mark's cheek with a not-so-subtle movement of his hips, "Can we at least sleep in the same room tonight?"

"If we do that, I highly doubt I can keep my hands off you." Mark huffed, and touched his nose to the underside of Jack's jaw.

Jack grinned, the arms still wrapped around Mark's shoulders slipping forward so that they bumped chest to chest, "That's fine with me."

" _Bed_ , jack." Mark ordered fondly, "You'll be grumpy in the morning if you don't go to sleep now."

"Ugh, fine." Jack sighed, and gave Mark one last peck on the lips before getting up and off of his lap, "Goodnight, _Daddy_." he sings back over his shoulder as he goes.

Mark decided that he reeeeally liked Jack hearing 'Daddy' the way that Jack says it. He'd be happy to give him reason to say it multiple times a day. He just wants to hear it more.

He sees Jack off the following morning with another quick kiss on the lips and a plan to video chat at least once every week. They'll text more often too, and Jack promised to call every now and then to top it all off. They've got a plan, things are starting off well. Mark is excited to see where they end up together.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily snorted halfway into a sip of her coffee, seated across from Jack at their usual hangout, "I _told_ you."

"Alright, alright." Jack conceded, and lifted a hand in surrender, "You were right."

She set her cup down, leaning on the table over her arms excitedly, "So you've got your dream Daddy! How was it? Everything you dreamed of? Those arms... I bet he's _real_ good in bed, right?"

Jack ducked his chin, "Well, we haven't... done any of that yet."

She paused, "What do you mean... _'any of that'_ ?"

Jack sighed, "We kissed, but that was it."

"But you were there for two weeks! What did you do all that time? Just secretly _wish_ you were dicking eachother?"

"Oh my God, Em." he groaned, dropping his face into his palm, "No it wasn't like that. We kinda... well, he didn't bring up the Daddy thing until the last night I was there."

She gaped at him, "Really? What a waste."

"Tell me about it. He admitted he knew, then that he was into it, fucking asked me if he wanted to be my Daddy, then sent me to bed in the middle of a hot kiss!" Jack groaned unhappily, "I don't remember the last time I was so sexually frustrated."

Emily smiled, "Leave it to Daddies~ Though I'm also _super_ surprised he actually got you to keep it in your pants. You're gonna keep me up to date, right?"

" _First of all_ , I am a _classy_ lady, thank you very much. Second, I'm not trusting you with anything else until you swear your secrecy."

She snorted, "Oh come on."

"Swear it, Em."

She rolled her eyes, but extended her pinky anyway. Jack curled their fingers together and shook, "Okay. You're in the loop agent Emily."

"Rodger Dodger. Operation Daddy Dickin' is a go. Odd for short."

"I love it."

"Does Jared count? 'Cus I don't keep secrets from Daddy." she tilted her head, "aaand he'd wanna know anyway."

Jack snorted, "Do you think he'll be jealous?" he asked teasingly, "He's always been the number one Daddy in my heart."

"I'm glad you finally have your own Daddy, Jack. Now you can stop trying to steal mine."

"Pfft, you know I'd never really. Besides, Jared's only got eyes for you."

She smirked, "Oh, I know it. Daddy loves me. No bad boy's gonna come between that."

"Of course."

Emily's smile was always wide, stretched from ear to ear and her eyes crinkled at the edges whenever her grin was genuine and happy. When she's really excited, or deep down in little space, Em does this... little _giggle_ thing that always helps Jack get there too. They'd discovered early on in their friendship how easy it was to feel little around one another and they'd spent many days just hanging out in their jammies, watching movies or coloring together. It was amazing to have a friend like her that he could really be himself around.

Plus, Jared made a great babysitter.

"So," Em said, wicked grin taking over her face, "You haven't had sex, did you get a chance to play at all?"

He shook his head, "Nah, told ye. He only brought it up the night before I left."

"Yeah, okay, but are you are _going_ to play soon, right?"

"I hope so."

"Are you going to have sex before that? Or like... make it part of it? You thinking he'll need to be eased into play because he's so new?"

Jack held up his hands, "Whoa, slow down." he laughed a little, "We haven't even really had a chance to actually _discuss_ playing. We talked a little about limits and red words, but that's really as far as we've gotten."

Emily snorted, "How did he react when you told him your red word was moustache?"

"He laughed at me."

"I mean, I did too... it's even funnier knowing that your red word is his fault."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. _You_ can get away with it. I might have hit him if he wasn't so far away."

She giggled, and Jack smiled back brightly, "He spent like... half an hour coming up with one for himself. When he finally made up his mind and decided his word was _pumpernickel_ I just completely lost my shit."

Emily just about _cackled_ at that, "So you've got safewords and limits out of the way at least. Soft _and_ hard limits, yeah?"

"Took a little bit to really explain the difference to him, but once he got it it was pretty simple. He'll never be willing to do the diaper thing, which is honestly more than fine with me, I'm not into it anyway. Piercings are also a hard limit for him, and he's scared of needles so that's all out."

"That a strictly needle thing or a blood thing? Did you tell him about how into knives you are?" she asked knowingly.

Jack shied just a little bit, "Well, no. I'll get to that. I really don't want to scare him off so soon."

"Alright, go on."

"Soft limits were things like making home videos, permanent marks and bodily fluids. Though I'm sure there'll be a little more he'll figure out as he's introduced to them."

Em nodded, "Good, good. He's really taking it well, huh? I'm kind of surprised."

Jack shrugged, "Well he did say he's been looking into this stuff for a while. He's got a pretty good idea of things from an internet searcher's perspective. We also discussed some of our likes, but definitely not all of them, like the knives. We also kinda decided to stick with stoplights at first, when we do actually start playing, just for that easy option."

"You really can't go wrong with the color system." she smirked, "It'll certainly make it simple for a first timer."

"I'm actually really excited." he admitted wistfully.

She grinned, "Me too! You should invite him over sometime and we could have a playdate with our Daddies!"

Jack groaned with some dramatization, "You'll chase him away, for sure. I bet you'd show up in a full latex bodysuit and hood just to freak him out, wouldn't you?"

Emily smirked, Jack glared.

"No, Em. You'll scar him."

She chuckled, "Okay, okay. No funny business. You really should. Daddy would love it, I'd love it, you'd love it, I'm sure even Mark would. Maybe we can even convince him to let Jared mentor him."

Sighing, Jack sat back in his chair, a faint smile spread over his cheeks, "Maybe. I'll ask him, but don't hold out too much hope."

Emily drank a long pull of her coffee before setting the paper cup back onto the table and swallowing, "So... you didn't really answer my question before." she started, and fiddled idly with the tiny hole in the top of her plastic lid, "Are you going to have sex before you play?"

Jack took another sip of his drink, just a little over halfway done with it by now, "I mean, that's the smarter decision right?"

"Maybe," she hummed, wrapping both hands around her own (now lukewarm) cup, "but you've never really liked vanilla sex."

Jack nodded solemnly, but lifted his shoulders in another shrug, "But I like Mark. I'd be willing to have some vanilla sex with him, for the first time we do it, anyway."

"Well, talk that out with him. He might have other plans for you, _babyboy_."

Jack scoffed, smirked, and reached across the table to smack her in the arm, "Shut up, Em. Or I'll send you home with bruises and Jared will be jealous."

She stuck out her tongue at him. Jack shook his head at her when she laughed, drank down the rest of his coffee in a few more gulps, and gave her a warm hug before heading home. He had a scheduled video chat with Mark in a little under an hour and it certainly wouldn't do to be late for Daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

The next chance Mark and Jack get to meet up in person is at a con based in Seattle. The rainy fall weather is colder than Mark is used to but much warmer for Jack. They pass coats so Mark wears Jack's woolen one and Mark's hoodie is tied around Jack's waist. It's weird, small and probably unorthodox, but adds this little bit of intimacy that Jack finds he really likes. He liked seeing his jacket on Mark and enjoys the idea of wearing something of his in return. They've both kind of carrying a mark of ownership.

Though truthfully, Jack would probably prefer a collar.

But baby steps.

They share a hotel room while they there and if asked, it's simply for 'cost efficiency'. Nevermind how well of Mark is doing and how Jack's just been able to finish paying off his student loans.

The con is fun, they meet fans, friends, check out fun exhibits around the convention center and goof off for most of the day. It isn't until night rolls around and they make their way back to the hotel room that Jack gets the jitters. He's not nervous, perse, but he's definitely anxious. He'd like to get Mark into bed, but it's an issue of how the night will play out. It's smarter not to jump right into the kiny side of things, though Jack is _definitely_ wanting to get there soon, so he's gotta lure Mark under the covers and into something vanilla.

At least for tonight, anyway. It's the first time they'll have actually slept together... so it's only appropriate.

Jack waits until Mark's peeling off his shirt to actually approach the subject.

"So..." he starts, figuring with this kind of thing it's probably better to just rip off the band-aid instead of beating around the bush, "Are we gonna have sex?"

Mark's shirt tangles around his neck as he jerks his arms in surprise, making him choke and cough.

" _Mark!_ " he panics, reaching forward to help his would-be lover safely out of his top.

"Warn a guy." Mark chides, and rubs at the front of his neck with a pout.

Jack shrugs, "I didn't wanna be subtle."

"Well you definitely weren't _that,_ " he snorts, "don't worry."

"Sorry..."

Mark shakes his head, laughing lightly, "It's fine, you just surprised me." he nods towards the bed, "You wanna sit and talk about this?"

Jack nods, dropping down onto the edge of the bed and looking up at Mark, "Yeah."

"Okay."

Mark joins him cautiously, like he thinks Jack might run away if he's too fast-like Jack's an easily startled gazelle and he's working to slowly sneak up on him. The idea makes Jack more giddy than nervous.

"So..." Jack says again, still not completely sure how he's supposed to approach this with Mark.

"So..." Mark repeats.

"Sex..." he says, "I want to have it. With you."

Mark snorts, "Yeah, I figured that much. I do too, in case you were actually seriously wondering."

Jack grins, "You couldn't resist me if you tried." he nudged Mark's leg with his own, "That's not what we've gotta talk about though."

Mark doesn't reply, just gestures for him to continue, waiting patiently.

"Probably best if the first time we fuck is vanilla, right? To just kinda- get comfortable with one another."

Mark blinks, "Sorry- what? Vanilla?"

Jack can't help it, he bursts, "Oh my God, you learned all this crap about BDSM but not _'vanilla'?"_

Mark frowns, Jack places a hand on his shoulder, fighting off the last of his laughs, "Sorry, sorry. It's just kinda ridiculous. Vanilla just means not kinky. That's like... 101."

Mark Huffs and crosses his arms, Jack laughs again.

"Am I allowed to punish you for laughing at me?"

Jack laughs a little harder, "Only if ya can catch me!"

Mark's got arms around him before he can even try to pretend he wants to run, keeping him planted in his seat on the bed. Mark leans forward and bites down on the lobe of his ear roughly. Jack is still laughing, but he stops just long enough to let out a loud squawk over it before he goes right back to cracking up. Mark bites at him again.

Jack starts leaning back and slightly away, laughing too hard to really attempt an escape like the little brat that he is, but he's trying, damn it.

Eventually Mark's bites turn to sucks, leaving a cluster of hickeys around the base of his neck, one hand sliding up under the back of Jack's shirt.

The laughter dies down softly, morphing into a slew of moaning instead. Jack tips his head back, and Mark delves deeper.

When he finally gets around to pulling back, content that Jack's not laughing anymore, he redirects his lips to Jack's mouth. The kiss is quick, not too deep, but there's already a fire lit in Jack's hearth. He's ready to get this ball moving forward.

"Sex." he says again, more persistent.

Mark chuckles, "Yeah, that's happening. Just- you're sure 'vanilla' is what you want?"

"I mean... just the first time, it would be better for us to do that... right?" he huffs, "You're the Daddy. You're supposed to be the one who makes all the responsible decisions."

"So you're saying we should have sex, but you _don't_ want me to throw you around and call you Babyboy?"

Jack groans, sliding up close enough to get his hands over Mark's chest, grinning widely up at his Daddy with a devilish smirk, "Well when you put it like _that_... maybe I take it back."

"I dunno, I'm supposed to be making 'responsible decisions, aren't I?"

Jack leans in, pecks a kiss to his cheek, and makes a low sound, "Could I convince you otherwise, Daddy?"

Mark grins, then practically tackles him down into the bed.

* * *

 **Okay so... this took me an especially long while because I moved state, started school, and then was fighting with myself over whether or not I'd be making this advertently dirty. I decided I will. Next chapter will bump the story up to an explicit rating, and from then on this story will be a lot dirtier~ So heads up!**


	10. Chapter 10

Getting into the swing of how to introduce the 'Daddy kink' to his sex life is a little rocky for Mark. The start is easy enough; Mark orders his boy around, tells Jack to get his hands on the headboard and leave them there, something he can do instead of using handcuffs-not that he had the right headboard here for it anyway. It works to a similar affect at least, if Jack's pleased rumble is anything to go off. It's a start.

From there, Mark moves on to tugging those _teasingly_ tight skinny jeans off on Jack's body, impatient for a better look at him, splayed out and more than willing to take orders.

...and a little rough handling.

 _Mark doesn't forget that part._

There's a definite difference in how he holds Jack in this case, compared to the previous times he's had sex. Mark is used to holding his partners with an overwhelming amount of tenderness; gentle caresses, soft nibbles around the neck and light pecks to the cheek and forehead. He's _used_ to much softer...

But there's _definitely_ not a problem with a little roughness, he finds.

The way Jack moans when Mark grabs him and maneuvers him around, it's delightfully sinful, and Mark wants more.

Jack's light anyway, but Mark likes to work out, takes pride in his strong arms. It's easy enough to manipulate Jack's position until he's got him in a pose that he wants- on his knees, arms still obediently holding onto the headboard, knees tucked up as far as they can go, and pale, naked, _milky_ thighs trembling with excited jitters. His ass is put out on display for Mark, and he'd swear Jack's intentionally sticking it out even a little further than it would be in a natural rest.

He smirks, decides to sink his teeth into a cheek just to see what Jack will think.

" _Fuck_." he groans, the irish coming through in an unintentional way that Makes mark want to chuckle.

He lifts his eyes, finds Jack staring back at him over his shoulder, and takes his delighted _"do it again"_ as a sign that he's on the right track.

Mark will admit to being a little impatient as he coats his fingers with lube, deciding that, while Jack might enjoy going in with two harsh fingers right from the start, he's not confident enough for that yet. He slips one finger inside, eyes watching Jack carefully.

Jack whines, "Two..."

"Be patient." He says, almost asking instead of stating it before he catches himself. He's got to remind himself that he's in charge here... Jack _wants_ him to be in charge here. "Be good." he adds, as an afterthought.

Jack keens, and presses back against his fingers, " _Please_ , Daddy? I want more."

Mark puts in two, ashamed of himself and his low self control. He plays it off coolly though, projecting a confidence he doesn't _really_ feel, but it makes the affect, "Well, since you asked so _nicely_..."

Jack is insanely wanton, the way he moves around, wriggling his hips with practiced precision and looking coyly over his shoulder. It's as if he's putting on a show for Mark. It's almost pathetic, how much Mark feels willing to give Jack right now. He'd give him everything, really. Anything he wanted. The world on a string, covered in glitter, whatever impossible thing he might ask for.

In attempt to curb some of his overpowering lust, Mark leans forward, kissing up Jack's spine and slipping a third finger in alongside the other two when Jack shivers excitedly.

"Daddy... I need more now." he says, and Mark still can't get over how confidently Jack is able to ask for the things he wants.

Mark takes a second to formulate the response he wants, but it's worth it to hear Jack whimper when he says, in a low tone, "Daddy just wants to make sure you're ready."

Jack rocks back harder, "'M ready. I'm _so_ damn ready."

It's pretty simple sex from that point forward, Mark withdrawals his fingers and drags Jack down onto his cock with two strong hands on his hips. It doesn't last long, but neither of them mind. Jack paints the sheets with streaks of cum while Mark spills inside of him, biting down hard on Jack's neck to give him that final little push.

When they're done, Mark wraps his arms around Jack's waist and rolls them down onto the bed, back to chest, hands still roaming up and down Jack's chest in a caress. He pants over the bite mark he's left with great satisfaction, leaning forward to nuzzle it with his stubble once he's caught his breath again.

Jack chuckles at him before turning over so that they can face one another, "That was f'ckin' _great_." he says, still a little breathless, smiling wide and beautifully.

"Good." Mark huffs, grinning like a madman and pulling Jack just a little closer to his chest. "Worried a little. Also, definitely the first time I've ever referred to myself as 'Daddy'."

Jack hummed, snuggling into his chest, "How was it?"

Mark smiled, "Good. I don't know that it's like... the _biggest_ turn on for me, but It's really hot watching you react to it."

Jack laughs, Mark kisses his forehead, and they enjoy a moment of peaceful afterglow before Jack dozing off together.

* * *

 **Ah, sorry this took forever again. This fic will really be an 'update as I feel like it' kind of thing, like I said it might /**

 **It's less about not having the will to write it and more about the topic for me. I was in a DDlg relationship for a long time and when that ended I started writing this as a sort of way to cope, now I'm sort of at a point where I'm healing, and sometimes coming back to this just makes me a little distraught. I think it's just... kind of not as fun/satisfying to write right now. Not sure how long that will last.**

 **I'll definitely keep posting on it, but please be patient with me. :) Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So.. after a lot of thought, I decided to end this work here. I'm sorry. I considered outright deleting it, but I thought ending it here would at least leave what is here for the people who want to what's there.**

 **When I started this piece, it was to help myself cope. I wrote this little snippet of the story in the beginning, what I intended to be plot near the end, as a sort of.. "what I wished happened" and it was just really therapeutic. I'm giving you that scene as well, because you deserve at least a little more, and I'm sorry I can't finish the story. What started out as therapeutic has become a chore and somewhat depressing, as any time I come back to it I start to feel sad and remorseful. I've moved past it, and this is me, formally letting go...**

 _ **In context, Jack and Mark grow a lot in the kink world, and at some part it becomes a little muck for Mark, who gets cold feet. Mark starts slowly drawing back, and then when it becomes a bigger issue, decides he needs to leave the relationship so that Jack can get what he needs elsewhere, because Mark can't provide it for him.**_

* * *

It was like a gut punch; watching the man you love holding a box of his things at his hips while starting back at you with a look of utter remorse. Neither of them wanted this. Jack didn't want to see Mark go. Not after everything they'd been through. He'd finally found _his Daddy_. A Daddy who had _promised_ that he'd never leave but now stood there, calm as could be, with one foot out the door. Jack fought every screaming voice ordering him to latch onto Mark and beg him not to go. He couldn't. The tears were harder to fight off than the urges, and Jack knew he'd failed when Mark set his box down on the ground beside their feet and took Jack's wet face in his hands.

"You'll be okay baby, I promise." He smoothed the raised hair on the side of Jack's face before planting a tender, warm, drawn out kiss atop his forehead, "This is for the better, remember?"

"No..." Jack frowned, voice straining with the heartache he felt, "This... This doesn't feel like 'better'."

Mark smiled with such a bittersweet sadness that Jack had to turn away. He hid his face in his shoulder, arms clenched tightly at his sides as Mark picked up the box once more. He felt the air leave his lungs as the proximity between them was lost and Mark took his first few steps away from the door. Jack could feel every inch he moved away... like some part of Jack was being dragged out with him. No. He couldn't go. Daddies were supposed to stay forever. They were supposed to take care of you.

This was _not_ 'better'.

Jack would rather take him, faults, inexperience and all, than go through this. They could work through their differences and grow together in this confusing world. Dynamics didn't have to end just because one partner was ahead of the other. He could teach Mark what he needed and Mark could _teach_ him what he needed from Jack. _This_ was not better. Not at all.

Jack thought his fingers might crack from the pressure as he clenched harder, forcing his voice to leave his throat. He couldn't breathe. His head had begun to pound, but every second he fought with himself Mark was another step away from him. He raised his head and let the tears fall, all of his emotions finally flooding out of him like a tidal wave. His voice came out a hoarse croak, but he forced the word out anyway.

"...Red."

Mark's walking slowed.

He came to a full stop before half turning back towards Jack with the saddest expression Jack had ever seen, "Oh, baby..."

"Red." he tried again, shutting his eyes and letting his head drop as he began openly sobbing, "R-red. Red. Red..."

"Jack..."

"You have to stop when I say red." Jack blubbered, his face now cold with streaks of tears and a little snot, "You- You _have_ to stop when I say red! I-I want it to stop!" he brought his hands up to his face, trying to wipe away the mess as his words began to catch on hiccups and his body started to jerk with every sob, "Red!"

Warm arms were enveloping him in an instant. Mark had him pressed against his chest, nearly crushing him with his tight grip, "Baby, it's okay. Shh, it's alright, please don't cry."

"Daddy..." he sobbed, clinging to Mark's shirt and burying himself as far in as he could, "Daddy you can't go. I d- I don't want that, please."

"Oh, baby boy..."

"I don't care if you're inexperienced, I don't care if it takes a while for us to get it right, you're the _only_ Daddy I want! Please! I don't want anyone else! Please Daddy, don't go!"

Mark had started rocking him, one arm wrapped around his torso as the other pet his hair, "Okay. It's okay. Please don't cry, alright? Daddy doesn't like to see you cry."

"Please Daddy..." Jack whimpered, long since past pride.

"Jack, hey, look at me."

Jack raised his head, heartbroken, hopeless, and wished, _with all his might_ , that things might be okay now. That his Daddy would stay, understand that he couldn't lose him...

Mark inhaled, and opened his mouth to say it.

Jack let his shoulders drop, and cried.


End file.
